¿Peasant to princess?
by Lovette24
Summary: "You're a lady. You have to act like one." I bit my lip as Sasuke glared at me. "You're really annoying." I smiled. "It's funny how I kinda knew you would say that." Sasuke smirked. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I nodded. "Yeah. I mean there isn't any other choice right?" I said as I looked at the zip-line. "Yeah." Story has a lot of time skips.
1. Life changing plans

**Okay..umm this idea just came to my mind because I have been watching Sofia the First with my little sister tooo many times. So if you don't like it, I really don't blam you! But still RIVEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I never will! Take the hint! **

* * *

**_Far, Far away._**

 ** _In a kingdom ruled by the wealthy._**

 ** _There lived a small weak girl._**

 ** _Who lived a poor but happy life with her mother_** ** _—_**

"Sakura-dear, Come here! I have some important news to inform you about!" I put the white pencil I held in my hand down on the small journal I possessed. "Coming mother!" I got out the small room I shared with my mother and went to the kitchen, where my mother sat waiting for me.

"Hello, mother." I greeted with the same cheerfulness I held everyday. "Hello, Sakura-dear. How was your day?" I smiled. "It was great. I had fun with my friends, Ami and Mai." Mother smiled. "That's good. Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head. "No, I have been waiting for you. So we could eat together, you came quite late mother. May I ask why?"

Mother smiled. "Yes, honey. I'm sorry I kept you. But that's the reason I want to talk to you." I'm positive I had a confused facial expression, because my mother laughed. "Well, you see. In the next few minutes. We will be moving." I tilted my head in confusion. "Why?"

Mother looked hesitant to tell me but smiled. "I'll be getting married to the King next month. Since we have been seeing each other since we met. I wanted to let you know before the entire village knew. They will pick us up here and take us to the castle to get prepared." I was shocked. For a minimum of a second, then I was angry my mother had not told me sooner. But it soon turned into happiness for my mother. I knew it was hard for her to raise me alone since father died.

"That would be great mother. I am the most happy for you." Mother smiled at me.

Just then the doorbell of our small house rang. Interrupting our moment. Mother quickly stood up and went to the door to open it. "Sakura-dear. We will be leaving now. Go put on your shoes." I nodded and headed to our room. I quickly put on my only pair of shoes and snatched my journal and pencil from the small bed.

I walked out of the room, looking back at it for the last time. "Goodbye." I whispered. Slowly I closed the door of the room. "Mother, I'm ready. Shall we go now?" Mother nodded with a small smile on her clear smooth face.

A man in a fancy suit lead us to the royal carriage I had only ever dreamed or riding. I looked around. The entire village seemed to watch us. I also found Ami and Mai in the crowed. Glaring at me. I merely smiled and waved at them. But they only seemed to curse at me, though I could not here them. I waved goodbye to the rest of the people I was acquittances with. They waved back and smiled.

"Mother?" I asked as we rode away from my home town. "Yes, dear?" I bit my lip, but then immediately remembered a lady was not allowed to do that. And stopped. "Is the King's son nice?" Mother nodded. "Very, but he can be quite rude. He doesn't know how to express himself." I smiled. He was a little similar to me. "Oh."

 **.:XxX:.**

We arrived at the castle in less then ten minuets.

The King and his son were waiting outside of the castle for us. As well as a few of the maids and butlers working in the castle. "Good Evening . You must be Tomono Sakura. I have heard quite a lot about you, from your mother." I smiled and bowed a little. "Good evening my king, I hope whatever you have heard about me was pleasant."

The King chuckled. "Yes, indeed it was. You are an amazing child. And call me Kizashi." I nodded. "As you wish, Kizashi-sama." Kizashi sweat dropped but smiled.

My mother then walked up to us and smiled. "Hello, Kizashi. Are you holding up fine?" Kizashi nodded. "Yes, even more so now that you are here, Mebuki." Mother blushed. I smiled. I was happy my mother was happy.

I looked over to Kizashi's son. A red-head with red eyes, and we were about the same age. And We looked a bit similar to each other. The son turned to me and raised an eyebrow. It looked as if he were asking me. 'Why are you starring at me?'. I smiled like I always did.

Kizashi tried to lean forward and pat me on the head, but I backed away. "Kizashi-sama, will I be attending my mothers wedding?" Kizashi nodded. "Well! But of course! You are Mebuki's most special treasure." I smiled. "Thank you."

Kizashi turned to his Son. "Sasori, come and greet your new sister." Kizashi and Sasori exchanged stares before he agreed. Walking over to us Sasori waved. "Hey." I nodded in acknowledgment. "Hello, Prince Sasori Haruno." Sasori and I exchanged stares and finally looked away.

The King and my mother exchanged awkward glances and faked coughed. "Sasori, you will be taking Sakura to her room. It is beside yours so it should not be much of a problem." Sasori nodded.

"I'm to be taken to my room now?" I asked Kizashi. Kizahi nodded. "Yes, in the mean while, I will be showing your mother to our room." Sasori rolled his eyes. "Come along." Sasori said as he began walking inside the large dubble doors of the castle. "Oh, okay." I followed quietly behind him. Hoping I wouldn't be sharing a room with him.

 **.:XxX:.**

The walk to my new room probably took about a whole hour. _I don't know how Sasori can walk all this every time. Will I ever get used to this?_ I thought. Sasori stopped in front of a large white door and opened it. "We're here." My eyes widened as I walked in with him. The room was _huge_ and the pink and white bed was enormous. There was a white walk in closet as well, but I dared not open it. There was two white night stands on both sides of the bed. A large mirror on the makeup drawer with a white stool chair. The carpet was also white and fully. There was so many things in the room that I had never seen. It was nothing like Mother's and I's room.

"I-Is this my room?" I asked Sasori. Sasori nodded. "Why else would I be showing it to you?" I mentally kicked myself for being so idiotic. "Right." Sasori walked out of the room. "Anything you see here is yours. Do you see that rope right there?" I turned to were he was pointing and saw the white rope hanging from the celling. "Pull it if you need anything and someone will come. My room is in front of yours so if you need anything, you can come to me." I nodded. "Thank you." Sasori nodded as walked out, closing the door behind him.

I turned back to my room and walked over to the closet. "Should I try something on?" I asked myself. "No, I should take a shower first." I looked around the room and found another big door. "Is that it?" Walking over to it, I opened it. I sighed with relief.

 _Yay! It is a bathroom!_ I looked around the huge bathroom that was practically the size of my old bedroom. No longer suprised of its grandness I walked in. _Towels...Towels...where are the towels!?_ I looked around untill I found a cabinet with a white towel and a pink towel. _I'm starting to think everything here is white and pink._ I took both of them and put them on the hanger near the shower. _This is big too._ I turned the hot water on.

Slowly taking off my tattered dress and worn shoes I entered the shower. Sighing in relaxation as my skin melted with the hot water. I reached for the shampoo and squeezed some out. _Vanilla?_ I gently rubbed the shampoo on my head for a few minutes before the water rinsed it out. I then reached for the white scrub and the soap. _Vanilla again, huh?_ I rubbed myself with the now soapy scrub for another few minuets before the hot water rinsed it out as well. I stayed in the hot water for a little longer before I herd a knock.

I quickly turned off the water and grabbed the towles. Putting the pink one around me and the white one on my hair. "Who is it?" I asked. I stepped out of the shower and put on the slippers I had just now noticed. "It's your mother." I smiled and quickly went to open the door. "Are you doing fine?" My mother asked as she entered the bathroom with a white and red dress in hand. "I'm doing fine. You look amazing mother."

I complemented her. Her blue elegant dress complemented her blue eyes. "Thank you." Mother handed me the dress she had in her hands and smiled. "I just picked it out. Don't worry all the dress are in your size. I had them measured just your size." I smiled. "Thank you mother." I took it and examined it. "It's very pretty." Mother nodded. "I'll be leaving now, Kizashi said we'll be having dinner in an hour or two. Sasori will come by later okay?" I nodded. Mother smiled and left the bathroom. I let out a sigh.

Looking around I found another door. Curious, I opened it. I gasped. It was the closet! I opened the door wider and walked in. "Wow." I whispered. Walking around I serched around for the undergarments. I was suprised to see that they had their own place. There were of many colors and for a second I thought who really bothered with all this. Taking a matching pair of white undergarments.

Already dry I put on the silk undergarments and after that I put on the dress my mother had picked out. With the towel still on I looked around the closet a little longer. ( **A/N: think of it like Barbie's closet!)** after what seemed like an hour I found the shoes. I gratefully took white flats to go with my dress. They were comfortable, unlike the worn tight flats I always wore.

I walked back the way I came from to the bathroom. I almost knew the whole way so it took less the fifteen minutes to walk back. Closing the door behind me I went to the mirror sink. Beside it there were many hair products and a few brushes. Taking a black brush I brushed my hair after I put the two towels on the hanger. My hair had already dried so it fell all the way to my waist. I laughed, my hair was always weird. It was pink yes, but it seemed as if couldn't decide in being curls or straight. Like today for example, it was straight.

I walked out the bathroom and went to the makeup drawer. My mother once told me my face had always looked as if it had make up on. Which was true. My thick curled up eyelashes seemed to always have on mascara when they never did. My lips were a little red. And the cream pale of my skin was something every girl in my village wished for. I looked at my reflection again. The only thing I really needed was eyeliner. So I picked it up and put some light eyeliner.

There was a knock on the door again. And I immediately put on the smile I always wore. "Come in." I called. The door opened and Sasori came in. "Are you ready?" I stood from the stool a nodded. "Yes." I walked over to Sasori who held out his hand for me to hold. I hesitantly took his arm and we walked. Closing the door behind us.

Seeing as the was going to be a long walk I decided to start a conversation. "Sasori-san, how old are you?" Sasori glanced at me from the corner of his eyes and responded. "Seventeen. How old are you?" I relaxed knowing he was only two years older then me. "Fifteen." Sasori nodded. "What do you do in your free time?" I asked. "Usually, I'm with my friends. I'll introduce you to them at the ball." _Ball?_ "What ball?" I asked letting go of Sasori's arm. Sasori stopped and turned to me. "Your mother didn't tell you? It's your welcoming ball. Only royals and nobles get to attend though." I blinked a couple of times. _Mother could have at least told me that. She said dinner!_ "Oh, yeah. I must have forgotten." I took Sasori's arm again and we countinued.

"Do you think I might make some friends?" I asked. Sasori shrugged. "Not likely. That's why I'm introducing my friends to you." _Well, you could have at least said maybe you know._ I smiled. "Thank you, your so kind." Sasori turned to me. "Something's been bothering me. Can I ask?" I nodded. "How come you talk so formal?" I laughed lightly. "I guess is because of my mother's mother who had had once married a wealthy man." Sasori nodded and stopped infront of two dubble doors. "We're here aren't we?" I asked Sasori nodded. I squeezed his arm nervously. Sasori chuckled. "Don't worry, I can't have my sister embarrassing herself when she's with me. Now can I?" I looked at Sasori shocked but smiled. The two gaurds that were standing beside the two doors opened them and the music of the ball hit my ears as well as laughter and the voices of the guests. I smiled politely as we entered.

Everyone became quite and turned to look at us. Then came the whispers. I felt as if they were all laughing at me but kept my polite smile on my face. Sasori turned to me and smiled. Soon mother and Kizashi came to us. "Welcome Sakura. I hope you enjoy this ball. It is being held specially for you." I Smiled at Kizashi. "Thank you, I appreciate all you have done for me Kizashi-sama." Kizashi nodded and walked away with my mother.

"Sakura. Do you want to meet my friends?" I turned to Sasori and nodded. "Please?" Sasori lead me through the crowed of people in elegant dresses and tuxedos. Finally we stopped near the banquet. "Yo! puppet-boy finally showed up, un." I looked up and saw a blond-haired guy with blue eyes. His hands had some type of tatto with a mouth. It was really creepy. Sasori frowned. "That was only once Deidara! Once!" Deidara laughed until a purple haired lady pulled his long hair. "Oi! Konan that hurt un." Konan rolled her eyes and walked over to me. Pushing Sasori away. "Aw she's so cute! Right? Pein, Itachi?" A guy with black Cole eyes turned to look at me before turning away. His black long hair was tied in a low horse-tail, and it moved as he turned his head.

"I don't care. Konan." A orange haired guy with six piercing on his nose and two on his bottom lip said. Konan rolled her eyes and turned to me. "Hey, I'm Konan! You'll probably be seeing a lot of me since your this guys little sister." I smiled. "You're very pretty, Lady Konan." Konan smiled. "Thank you, you look pretty to." She turned to the seven guys she was with and smirked. "Okay guys, I want you in a straight line! Oldest to youngest!" The guys groaned but did as told. Konan smiled and walked over to the fist in line.

"This is Deidara. And believe it or not he is the Prince of the grass county" I looked at Deidara although I had already seen him. He had blue eyes and long blond hair that he wore in a half pony-tail. He wore a black and white tuxedo like the rest of them with a barely visible red and white cloud on the pocket, something the rest of them also had. He had a tatto of an open mouth on both his hands.

Walking to the next person Konan grinned. "This is the fist Prince of Khanoha Uchiha Itachi. Sadly he stepped down from the throne so now it belongs to his younger brother." I looked at Itachi. He had long black hair that was tied into a low-tail. his black coal eyes seemed to see through every lie and betrayal. He like Deidara wore a tuxedo with a red and white cloud. _This is the Son of the Uchiha's, he's quite handsome. Fit to rule a kingdom._ I thought as I looked at him. **(A/N: the Uchiha's are like the King of kings. So they rule very single kingdom that already has kings! Get me?)**

Konan walked over to another guy. "This is Hidan he unlike most of us isn't a prince. He's the Son of a pope we met when we were at Itachi's place." I looked at Hidan. He had a grayish-white kind of hair. It was pulled back with gel and complemented with black eyes. And I was starting to get the idea that everyone had a tuxedo with a red and white cloud.

Konan then pointed that the guy beside Hidan. "That's Yahiko, but we call him Pein for no reason whatsoever." I looked a Yahiko or Pein. He had copper orange hair and copper eyes. His face held so many piercing on his nose and ears only two on his bottom lip. It was amazing. I didn't bother with his outfit because I already new he wore the same thing the others wore.

I then turned to the fish-like guy how looked like a shark with his blue skin and blue hair with blue eyes. "That's Kisame, I think it's best for you not to involve yourself with him, but he's Itachi-sama's close aid.." Konan then looked at Sasori. "You already know Sasori..." I nodded and looked at Sasori who had on the same outfit as the rest of the guys.

Konan walked over to another guy. "And finally, this is Kakuzu. He's usually quite and likes to gamble a lot so..." I laughed as I looked at him. he looked a little Older then them, about three years or so. He had long hair that he let lose and glowing green eyes. I looked to the left and saw another group of people looking at us.

"Hey, are you okay?" I nodded but kept my eyes on the male who looked like Itachi. "Konan-san. Do you know who they are?" Konan walked over to me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Oh them? Well that guy that looks like Itachi-sama is Itachi-sama's younger brother. His name is Sasuke. I'm not sure about the others but they seem to always be with him. Mostly the red-head and the white-haired guy I also think the two orange haired guys are always with him." I nodded. "Oh."

I turned back to the guys and found Itachi looking straight at me but he turned away before I put to much thought on it.

The guys finally got out the little 'strait line' Konan had them do and got drinks. "Do you want to go dance?" Konan asked. I shrugged. "I'm not sure if I know how to dance." I responded. Konan laughed. "That's okay! I'll teach you as we dance!" I shook my head no. "No thank you, Konan I'm fine. You should dance with Pein." Konan blushed. "Sure, why not.." She grabbed Pein's hand quickly enough for him not to notice and dragged him to dance. I laughed quietly.

Sasori then came to my side. "Are you having fun?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah. Are you?" Sasori shrugged. "I'm not sure." I laughed. Although Sasori and I had just met. We got along quite well, almost as if we were real siblings. Me and Sasori talked almost the entire time as the ball went on. It was fun.

* * *

 **Two years later...**

"Oh my gosh!" Sasori smirked as he saw me enter his room. "What's wrong sis?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't give me that face Sasori! This is practically all your fault!" Sasori laughed as my muddy dress stained his red carpet. "Yeah, it's not my fault you decide to go chase that bunny." I growled. "You tapped my _ring_ to _that bunny!_ " Sasori gave me a spare dress he had from one of the girls he called 'friends'." I frowned. "I am _not_ wearing that." Sasori rolled his eyes. "It was washed okay?" I shook my head. "I don't want to wear something one of _those_ girls have worn while in _your_ room." Sasori laughed and put his hands up. "Okay, okay."

There was nock on the door and Sasori stopped laughing and I put on my everyday smile. "Come in." Sasori called from his bed. "Sasori-sama, Sakura-Hime. The King and Queen request your presence." Sasori nodded and I smiled at the maid who shyly smiled back. "Wow Sakura, you're some actor." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I still haven't forgiven you for this!" Walking out of Sasori's room I slammed the door behind me and walked to my room. And closed the door.

I took of my shoes and ran to the bathroom. Trying not to stain the white carpet. I opened the bathroom door and took a shower. After about thirty minutes. I went to the closet and put on my clean new undergarments. And a red A-cut dress and some black flats. Luckily my hair decided to stay in the soft curls I always wanted. I walked out of the walk-in closet and closed the door behind me. Walking over to the mirror I fixed my bangs so they covered only my right eye and let my hair fall straight . Satisfied with my hair I quickly put on some light mascara and lip gloss.

The maid from earlier knocked on my door and I quickly walked to the door. "Coming!" Putting on my everyday smile before I opened the door. "Sakura-Hime, please hurry. The King and Queen are getting impatient." I nodded and let the maid lead me to the throne room where my mother and father were sure to be.

 **.:XxX:.**

The maid left once we reached the two gold dubble doors. I sighed and signaled the two guards to open them. As they did. I was met with the blinding light of the throne room. "Sakura, why are you so late?" Father asked. I bowed as a apology for being late. "I'm sorry, I had to change from the dirty dress I had on earlier that morning, father." Father sighed. "Don't worry. What your mother and I are about to say is sure to get you angry at us as well." Sasori who was now beside my raised an eyebrow but kept quite.

Mother looked at me apologetically. "Your father and I had decided you are old enough to get wed my dear." I looked shocked and Sasori narrowed his eyes. "What are you saying mother?" He asked. Mother looked away so father answered for her. "Sakura will be getting married to Uchiha Sasuke second Prince of Khanoha." I stood up and so did Sasori. "Uchiha Sasuke? Mother I do not know him." Mother smiled. "I know sweetie, that's why the Uchiha's and I as well as your father have agreed to let you stay at their castle for six months. If it does not work out you will not have to marry."

Sasori growled. "This is nonsense mother! Sakura is still to young! She can't—" father interrupted Sasori. "Sosori. This would not have happened if you would have chosen a bride much quicker. You must learn that this is the life of us royals. To keep our kingdom strong we must make alliances." Sasori lowered his head. "But still.." I smiled at Sasori and then turned to mother and father. "I understand. When will I leave?" Mother smiled sorrowfully. "This evening." I nodded and walked out the throne room.

 **.:XxX:.**

Sasori barged into my room as I looked up from my bed. "Hey." I greeted. "Sakura, you don't have to do this." I shook my head. "I do. Don't worry, we'll see each other soon! I mean you could always visit—" Sasori punched the wall. "Haruno! That's not what I trying to say!" I smiled. "I know, but this is what has been decided by mother and father. And plus Itachi will be there you'll have a perfect excuse to visit me." Sasori frowned. "Sis.." I stood from my bed. "Can you help me? I need to pack some 'normal' clothes for my small 'trip'." Sasori sighed but fallowed me Into the closet.

 **-Evening-**

The maid knocked on the door. Signaling me and Sasori it was time for my departure. I smiled at Sasori and squeezed his hand. He returned the squeeze. "It's time Sasori." Sasori nodded. We walked to the entrance of the castle. Five maids carring the suitcases I had personally packed. As we neared the castle's entrance I slowed down. Did I really want to do this? I thought about the carriage that was sure to be waiting for me and mother and father who were waiting as well. I then looked at Sasori and remembered how he had once told me he could only really be his-self around me.

We stopped at the doors. Waiting for the gaurds to open them. "Sakura." I looked at Sasori. "Yeah?" Sasori bit his lip and smiled. "Be careful okay?" I nodded. "I will don't worry." I smiled at how me and Sasori had gotten so close over the two years we had been together. It was kind of weird at first but we had gradually been getting close. And it was now that I noticed I will miss him _so, so much_ I smiled.

The guards opened the doors at that moment and we walked outside. "Mother, father." I greeted. "Hey sweetie, are you sure you want to do this? I can try to prespone it." I shook my head. "But it's going to happen anyway right?" Mother smiled sadly. "Don't worry mother, I'll be fine." Mother nodded and hugged me. I then turned to father who looked at me proudly. "Good luck, Sakura." I nodded and hugged him. I let go and ran to Sasori. Hugging him so tightly I almost suffocated him. "Will you be okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, but I'll miss you." Sasori hugged me tighter. "I will to." I let go of him and let a single tear roll down my face but Sasori wiped it away before anyone could see it. "Bye." He whispered. I smiled and entered the carriage. "Bye." I whispered back even though I knew he could not here me anymore.

I turned away from the castle and Sasori and my crying mother and my sad but proud father. I turned away from everything and prepared myself for the long journey ahead of me. _It's going to be a long six months._ I thought bitterly as the castle and everything I know got smaller and smaller until I could no longer see it. _I'm sleepy._ I thought as I Closed my eyes and faded into the darkness of my sleep.

* * *

 **So there it is. (Yawn) I'm sorry. I just stayed up very late yesterday (yawn) and I'll still tired.(yawn) but it okay! (Yawn) I'll update another chapter if I get more then FIVE reviews! goodnight!**


	2. Meeting

**Okay..umm this idea just came to my mind because I have been watching Sofia the First with my little sister tooo many times. So if you don't like it, I really don't blam you! But still RIVEW!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Naruto. I never will! Take the hint!**

* * *

 **Day of the Arrival.**

We arrived at the Uchiha's grand castle five days after we departed from the Haruno castle. "Sakura-hime, we have arrived." The 'driver' informed. I closed my eyes. "I see." I opened the curtained window beside me and took in the scenery. There where a lot more cherry blossoms here. I noted. I closed the curtain and leaned back on the cushioned seat.

It wasn't until a few minutes that I heard cheers and a music. _A festival?_ I thought to myself. "They seem to be celebrating your arrival, Sakura-Hime." _Oh? They seem to be a lively kingdom._ "It must be important to them." I said aloud. The 'driver' nodded. " but of course, you are getting married to there second Prince." I blowed on my bangs as they kept flapping up and down with the movement to the carriage.

The carriage stopped amd the driver stepped out to open the door. "Announcing the arrival of the princess of the leaf, Princess Harouno Sakura." I took the drivers hand and stepped out of the carriage. The pure green grass blinded me a bit before I looked up to face the queen and king. "Hello, I leave myself in your hands. My king, My queen." I bowed slowly before standing straight once more. "Sakura-hime, we'll be sure to take good care of you." The Queen responded.

I took a good look at her and smiled. She had long Raven hair that was elegantly put in a bun and black soft eyes. Her pale face was smooth and had a perfect jawline as well. "I trust your words, my queen." The driver, who I now know was my fathers adviser bowed in respect as he said that.

The queen walked over to me and gently took me by the hand. "Here I'll show you to your room, you must be exhausted after a long journey. Right?" I nodded. "Yes." The queen smiled. "I'll allow you to call me Mikoto, you seem like a very nice girl. Sakura-kun." I smiled. I noticed how the King and Itachi as well my fathers adviser followed behind us.

Once we walked inside the castle the King and Itachi went their separate ways but my fathers adviser stayed and followed, for he had my luggage. "Mikoto-sama, may

* * *

I aske why I haven't seen, Prince Sasuke?" Mikoto frowned but quickly turned it into a smile. Quick, but not quick enough for me not to notice. "The second Prince, is not to come until a week. He his currently attending to some business." I nodded in understandment.

I looked around as we walked. The halls held a few pictures of the Royal family and their ancestors. I trailed behind as I noticed something. A picture of the royal family. It had the King, Mikoto, and Itachi. But as I got a better look of Itachi the picture seemed to be cut off. _What?.._ I looked over to Mikoto who had stopped and waited for me. The air was tense. "Sakura-kun, please don't fall behind. You don't know the castle very well yet. You may get lost." I nodded. "I apologize. It won't happen again." I walked once more behind Mikoto who was walking a little faster.

"This is your room. If you need anything the maids will come to your aid. If anything else, once The second Prince returns you can go to him. His room is just down the hall." I nodded. "Thank you." Mikoto nodded and walked away, leaving me standing in front of the large door. I walked in and smiled. It was similar to my old room, but much bigger. " you can leave the luggage there." I instructed my fathers adviser. He obliged and bowed as he left, closing the door behind him. I walked over to the inside living room and sat on one of the soft white couches.

I took my shoes of and leaned back. _**That was weird. Ahh, I'm so tired. My back hursts. I just can't believe that Prince isn't even here! Ugh! Wait until Sasori finds—** _ I buried my head on one of the couch pillows. _What are you saying? Have you forgotten? Sasori isn't here anymore! We got to stop depending on him!_ I left myself relax as I conversed telepathically with my 'other half' _**Oh yeah...it's weird not freaking out over the girls Sasori takes to his room and sometimes hearing the noises of there 'relationship'. It's pretty gross but funny.**_ I mentally rolled my eyes. _Weren't you the one who just two days ago was going crazy over those kind of things?_

My other half flicked me off. _**Whatever, I'm a normal teenager. That's why I exist you know. Because you're to weak to handle your own life. I mean, who pretends to be perfect because of there mothers wishes? Now that's hilarious!** _ I ment frowned. _You're going to far.._ My other half sneered. _**Oh come on! Look outer, I know this is a personal subject and all but I'm literally part of you. I'm at least allowed to share my opinion.** _ Inner shook her head sadly. _**I don't mean to make you hate me, outer. I just think that you have to be you own person. Stop pretending! It's sad to watch you know.**_ I ignored inner and tried cutting off our connection. _I'm exhausted. I need my rest. Let's talk later._ Inner shook her head but obliged, cutting off out connection.

I sighed once I had my mind to myself. _She was right...I've been pretending all this time. It's tiresome..._ I slowly closed my eyes. _I'm sleepy, maybe I should go to sleep._ I finally gave into the temptation of sleep and gave myself away to the darkness on my closed eyelids.

* * *

I woke up to a knock on the door of my new room. "Princess Sakura, King Faguku and Queen Mikoto request your presence in the dinning room." I slowly got up from my place on the couch and walked over to the bathroom. "I'll there in a few minutes. Would you mind staying? I don't think I know the way over there yet." The maid behind the door nodded and waited. I quickly brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Walking over to the luggage I took out a white sundress and some black flats.

Quickly puting them on I walked over to the door and opened it. "I'm ready, shall we go?" The maid nodded. I saw admiration in her eyes as we walked forward. "Princess Sakura, may I ask what food do you prefer? The cook would like to know to satisfy your tastes." I smiled. "I'll like anything the cook cooks. Just don't put anything with peanuts. I'm not really a fan of it." The maid nodded. "Thank you." I nodded. It took Tenten minutes to get to the dinning room.

The maid stood before the entrance to the door and wished me luck before leaving. The two guards beside the dubble doors looked at me and opened the door. I let out a deep breath and prepared for the awkward diner I was sure to be having with the Uchiha's.

 **.:XxX:.**

Mikoto, Faguku and Itachi all turned to the door. "Ah, Sakura-kun! It's nice to have you join us in dinner. Take a seat." A maid appeared behind me and lead me to the seat beside Itachi. Sitting down I quietly cleared my throat. Mikoto sensing my uncomfort turned to the maid. "Mai. Tell the kitchen maids that Sakura has arrived a d to bring the food. like always exclude The second Prince's plate. He won't be here for the next week." _Like always? Does that mean Sasuke is usually never in the castle? Why are they so formal..?_

I ignored my curiousness and sat patently until the Mai the maid and three others came back with four covered trays. "We will now begin the first course." Mai announced. The three maids that had already set the plates infront of the Uchiha's and myself uncovered them, exposing the fist course of our meal. "Thank you." I quietly said to the maid who just bowed and left to get the wine or juice to put in our glass cups.

"Sakura-hime, I hear you have an extraordinary talent in singing and art as well as some medic involved subjects. Correct." Faguku asked or more like stated. I nodded and set the chopsticks I had down. "Yes, though I'm not such an expert in the medic-field." I took the napkin beside my plate and lightly tapped it on the sides of my mouth. "Really? I'll tell the messager to get Tsunade to come here and test your medic skill." I smiled. "Thank you. I'll be home red to be in the presence of Tsunade-dono." Mikoto smiled and returned her attention to her plate.

I took my chopsticks and began eating my _Sashimi._ There was a fifteen more minutes before the maids took our plates and bought out the second course. "We will now begin the second coirse." Mai announced once again. The same routine was held as they set our plates before us and left.

I took the small spoon and took a pice of my _Purin._ We ate in silence once more untill I finished my desert. "Thank you for the food. I'll be going to my room now." I stood from my seat pushed in the chair and walked out.

I had a good memory so I knew the way back to my room. So when I retched the two duble doors of my room I hurriedly opened them and got in, closing the door behind me.

I sighed and went to the bathroom. It was much bigger then my bathroom back in the castle. Actually everything here was two times bigger than back at the castle, and shinier. But other then that they had a perfect copy of my room. I went to the white cabinet and took out a soft pink in white towel with my initials. Then took of my clothes and got in the huge shower.

i finished twenty minutes later and reached for my towles I had put on the hanger. Once I got them I rapped the pink once around my body and the white one around my hair. I opened the walkin closet doors that were exactly like my own back at home. I walked in and closed the door behind me. The lights in the huge closet slowly turned on as I stepped in. To my side there was a tablet that had the words:

 _undergarments,_

 _tops,_

 _jackets,_

 _bottoms,_

 _shoes,_

 _sleepwear,_

 _dresses._

I walked over to it and tapped the sleep-ware button. Immediately the closet spun and before me were all sorts of nightgowns and sleepwear.

stunned I pushed the undergarments button and the closet spun again reveling undergarments of all kinds and types. I slowly when to the white undergarments and took both of them. They were silky and almost slipped out of my grasp but luckily I caught them both. Making sure I was dry I slipped the underwear on and then clipped on the bra.

I walked over to the tablet once again and pushed the sleepwear button again. The closet spun once more and reveled all sorts of sleepwear like last time. I took a white tight but long nightgown that was surprisingly extremely comfortable. I looked around again and saw longer ones and shorter ones nut they were all tight. I sighed. "Oh well." I walked back to the tablet and tapped the shoes button, then more buttons came.

 _Flats,_

 _slippers,_

 _boots,_

 _heels,_

 _tennies._

I tapped on slippers. And the closet spun again, revealing slippers. I walked over to the white soft slippers. I slipped in them and walked toward. Taking my towles with me. I got to the exit of the closet in less then three minutes. I opened the door and found my self beside the hair dresser. I walked over and sat on the cushioned white stool. I took a black comb and brushed my hair.

 _Knock, Knock._

I stopped combing my hair momentarily but continued to comb my hair as I started at the door from the mirror. "Come in." I called out. The door slowly opened and a little boy about the age of four came into the room. I put down the comb I had in hand and walked over to the boy. "Hello." I greeted as I came closer. The boy looked at me suspiciously before smirking? I raised an eyebrow and got close enough that I was at the door. I reached over to him but he quickly opened the door got out and slammed it in my face.

I frowned as I rubbed my face. "Ita! Geez, that was really mean..." I rubbed my nose and stood up from my crouched position. I looked over to my hair dresser and walked over to it.

I grabbed a white string and tied it to my long hair which had dried up and foremen curls. I tied the white string on my hair making it a high-ponytail and left my bangs out. I smiled at my reflection. I was finally set for bed. _Outer..._ I frowned and walked over to my bed. _What?_ I asked mentally. **_The boy from earlier, he hurt my nose!_ ** I rolled my eyes. _Be glad you only feel mental pain._ Inner laughed and stayed quiet. Signaling he had left or gone back to sleep. I sighed as I threw myself to my bed. "Ahhh, this bed is sooo comfortable!" I stood up and walked around to the left side of the bed and raised the covers. I slipped into the covers and sighed in relief as the warmth of the bed and covers covered my body. I smiled as I let myself fall to my slumber.

* * *

 ** _One week later.._**

I walked in the cherry blossom garden. Now that I knew the entire castle inside out I was free to walk around with out getting lost. "Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" I turned to Mai who was calling for me from the castle. I walked over to her with a smile. "Mai? Do you need something?" I asked. Mai shook her head. "N-no, the King and Queen request you audience at the throne room." Mai said hurriedly. "At the throne room? The King and Queen?" I asked. Through out my fist week of stay in the castle I haven't had interactions with the royal family unless we were at dinner. It was strange they had called for me. "I'll be-forget it I'll just go right now." Mai nodded as she lead me to the throne room. The one place I haven't been to since my stay here.

The two guards stationed there opened the door for me once I got there. Mai bowed before me and left. I gulped and entered the room. "Hello, Sakura-kun." I smiled and kneeled before Faguku and Mikoto. Who were sitting in there respectable thrones. Mikoto smiled warmly at me and Faguku just stared back emotionlessly. "Sakura-hime, The second Prince of this kingdom will be one month late in coming. So we have decided you meet him to where he is soon the be arriving at." Faguku stated.

I raised and eyebrow. "May I ask where that is?" Mikoto nodded. "Ah yes, that is in the kingdom of Kirihakure. They have already been informed of your arrival." I nodded. _The land of water, huh? I heard they were nice people..._ "Do you have any complaints?" Faguku asked, but I knew he wouldn't care if I had any. "No, your highness.." Faguku nodded. "Do I leave today?" I asked. Mikoto nodded. "Yes. The Kirinakure kingdom with provide you with everything. Including clothes, the measurements have already be taken so their clothes will fit you perfectly." I nodded. "I'll be on my way then." I stood up and walked out of the throne room. "Sakura-sama, the carriage for you journey has been prepared." I nodded. _Wow the Uchiha's don't kid around when they say now.._

I followed the maid to the carriage and took the bento she handed me. "Thank you." I said gratefully. The maid nodded. "Have a safe journey, Sakura-sama." I smiled and climbed into the carriage. The travel to the kingdom of water is the maximum of one day if we didn't rest, and a maximum of three days if we did rest. I sighed. He I am again, sitting on a carriage. On my way to a place I've never seen before...

I looked around the carriage. It was more spacious then the carriages at home. And it had its own little bookshelve! At least I wouldn't be bored like last time. I took a book from the bookshelve. _Hmm..Let's see what we have here..the shark and the fish? What is this? A child's book!? Geez, I guess I'll read it to pass the time.._ I took the book and began read.

* * *

I woke up. It was dawn. I opened the curtained window and looked outside. It was foggy. We have reached the Kingdom of Kirinakure...

"Misstres Sakura, we have reached the kingdom of Kirinakure. Please rest a while more. It be a little more untill we get to the castle." I nod. "Thank you." I closed the window curtain and sighed. "I don't think it fair. " I murmured. "That I get to sleep all day while he directs the carriage day and night." I let myself fall asleep once more.

 **.:XxX:.**

"Misstres Sakura, we have arrived at the castle." I opened my eyes once more. "Have we?" I asked sleepily. "Yes. Please prepare yourself, I'll be opening your door soon." I nodded. "Okay." I looked around. I had eaten the bento the maid made for me and have fixed and combed my hair as well. All I needed was... "Please welcome Princess Haruno Sakura of the leaf!" The driver opened rg door for me and leans me his hand. I took it and stepped out of the carriage. Once I got out I was met with three blond-haired royals. "Sakura-hime, I glad you made it here safely." I curtsied and smiled. "I glad as well, to be allowed to come to such a beautiful Kingdom.."

The Queen laughed. "Why thank you. Sweetie show the kind princess to her room." The Princess that looked about my age nodded and walked over to me. "Hely, my name is Yamanaka Ino." I nodded. "I'm honored to meet you, princess Ino." Ino smiled. "Come on. I'll show you to your new room." Ino took me by the hand and passed her mother who was talking white my driver.

* * *

I looked around the room that Ino had shown me. "It's pretty." I complimented. Ino nodded as she walked over to my bed and sat down. "I thought you would like it. We tried to replicate your room back at your castle, so their shouldn't be anything you would find complicated or new." I nodded. "Thank you." Ino nodded.

 _Knock, knock._

Ino groaned and turned to the door. "Come in!" Ino called. The door opened and a maid came threw the door. "Princess Ino. They have arrived." Ino's frown quickly turned into a grin as she quickly stood up. "Tell them I'll be there in a few minutes. And that I'm bringing a friend!" The maid nodded and closed the door. Ino turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Hurry, I should let you know there not very patient." Ino began walking. Forcing me to follow her. I sighed. "Okay..." I picked up my pace so I could catch up with her.

We turned corners and went into rooms until we finally made it to the waiting room. Ino stopped and let go of my hand. "Hey guys!" Ino greeted. There were a few hello's and a 'Hey!' Came in return. I looked up to then and my eyes widened. Those people from the ball two years ago were all here.

jade clashed with dark black and everything went quiet. I bit my lip nervously. "Guys, remember I said we were having a quest?" Ino asked. No one said anything so she countinued. "She's the princess of the lesf. Haruno Sakura." At that instant the coal eyes that were looking at me tore away. "I'm going to my room. Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin. Do whatever you like." I watched as the three he addressed nodded with a bow.

A bright orange haired guy chuckled. "Sorry, Sasuke's always been like that. But that could of also been because..." I closed my eyes. "Because I'll be becoming his 'wife' right?" The guy nodded. "But don't let it bother you! I'm Naruto by the way. Prince of the kingdom of Iwagakure." I nodded. "Nice to meet you. Prince Naruto."

I looked at Naruto again. He had on average clothing, a orange colored shirt with white pants. His blue brilliant eyes looked similar to in but they shined with mischief.

Naruto smiled and pointed to the guy beside him. "This is Suigetsu. He's Sasuke's close-aid. So is Karin, and Juugo." I looked at all three of them. Suigetsu had white-blue hair and had a large sword at his side. His purple eyes shined with mischief that rivaled Naruto's. And his sharp shark-like teeth made him stand out from the others. Karin had red hair and red eyes. She sported black glasses and was dressed in a purple shirt that exposed only her belly-button with black shorts. Juugo seemed more calm then the other two. He had orange hair that outlined his gold eyes. He wore black pants and a white shirt.

Suigetsu smirked and walked over to me. "Heyy, princess if you ever get bored of Sasuke-sama. You know where to look." He put an arm around my neck while laughing. I just stayed put. "I'm joking. Sasuke-sama would Murderd me. Probably." Suigetsu took his hand away and walked over to Karin who then started to argue with him. Juugo went to them as well and just watched as they argued. I silently laughed.

Naruto shook his head and laughed. "Those two guys over there are Shikamaro and Neji. Shikamaro and his dad are top herbalists in Sasuke-teme's kingdom. He's also the smartest out of all us. Probably smarter then Sasuke too. Neji is the Prince of Sunagakure **.** He's almost as prideful as Sasuke-teme. The two girls are Tenten, who's a weapon mistress in Neji's kingdom and Hinita who's the princess of Sunagakure as well. The last guy over there is Kakashi-sensi. He's Sasuke-teme's adviser and teacher. But he's well.."

Naruto leaned closer to my ear as Kakashi took out a small yellow book. "He's a closet-pervert. You see that book he has?" I nodded. "It's a porn book!" I felt my cheeks grow red, implying my embarrassment. "R-Really!?" Naruto nodded as he laughed. I shook my head looked back at the people Naruto had just pointed to.

(Shikamaro had a odd hairstyle that was in the shape of a pineapple, which was really funny because it's not everyday that you see hairstyles like his. His black eyes looked bored and sleepy. He had on a green shirt and a black plants. Neji had long dark brown hair that was tied in a low pig-tail. His pure white eyes seemed to see things beyond us, he unlike the rest of the guys , wore noble attire that consisted of a high collared, long-sleeved cream-colored trench coat left unzipped from the waist down; around it, there is a gold belt with a copper-colored buckle strapping the two pieces of clothing together. Underneath his intricate coat, neji wears a white shirt with an upturned collar, dark brown pants, and knee-high black boots with silver metal frames.

Tenten was wearing a white sleeveless and high collared qipao dress with red trimmings that reaches her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right and held in place with yellow fastenings. Decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and is tied with a dark red obi. She has wears fishnet stockings on her legs and a pair of black open-toed boots. a pair of black scrolls around both of her wrists like bangles, and her hair Is worn in Chinese-style buns, styled as braided buns, both braided together on the back of her head and ending in a short plait that reaches just below her shoulders. She has bangs that are payed on the right to keep out of her eyes.

Hinita was wearing a purple dress adorned with dark purple ribbons, as well as a purple choker with a green gem in it. Her waist length hair was put down, and here bangs sat right above her silver eyes, allowing her to see.)

I laughed softly. As I turned to Suigetsu and Karin, who were amusingly, still fighting. Ino frowned and grabbed Suigetsu's bluish-whitish hair. "Oi! Ino! Why you do that for! You little bi-" Karin narrowed her eyes and promptly stomped on Suigetsu's foot. "Ita! Karin..." Karin smirked. Ino frowned And Tenten walked up to them pulling on both Suigetsu's and Karin's ears. "You guys...stop acting so idiotic and present yourselves correctly!" Suigetsu cringed and Karin 'hmpfed'.

Hinita then turned to me and smiled. "I'm sorry, but they're not as bad as they seem you know?" I looked away from the scene to look at Hinita and nodded. "Yes, you all, seem to get along well. Mostly Suigetsu-San and Karin-San." Hinita nodded. "I'm glad you think so, I hope we get along well!" Hinita smiled as she extended a hand for me to shake. I nodded as I took her hand. "Likewise." Hinita and I let go of each others hands and looked back at the arguing pairs. Shikamaro, Naruto and Neji are seen to have been dragged into the argument.

I smiled. _They're not weird...Just...Unique. Ah, yes...Unique..._

* * *

 **Soooo, after a loonng wait, (and no reviews..) I have decided to post the next chapter. Seeing as the story wouldn't go anywhere without me posting another...but oh well...**

 **PLEASE! R &R! **

**THANK YOUUUUUUU!**


End file.
